1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a vehicle brake disc assembly and in particular to a brake pad clip of a vehicle brake disc assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles are equipped with a brake system for slowing or stopping movement of the vehicle in a controlled manner. A typical brake system for an automobile or light truck includes a disc brake assembly for each of the front wheels and either a drum brake assembly or a disc brake assembly for each of the rear wheels. The brake assemblies are actuated by hydraulic or pneumatic pressure generated when an operator of the vehicle depresses a brake pedal. The structures of these drum brake assemblies and disc brake assemblies, as well as the actuators therefore, are well known in the art.
A typical disc brake assembly includes a rotor which is secured to the wheel of the vehicle for rotation therewith. A caliper assembly includes a pair of brake shoes disposed on opposite sides of the rotor, which are coupled to a stationary member such as an anchor plate. The brake pads are operatively connected to one or more hydraulically actuated pistons for movement between a non-braking position and a braking position in which the brake pads come into frictional engagement with the opposed braking surfaces of the rotor.
The brake pad includes a pair of ear portions that project outwardly from a main portion of the brake pad. Each of the ear portions are disposed within respective grooves formed in respected sections of the stationary member. Brake pad clips are secured to the caliper assembly and are disposed within the groove portions for preventing wear to the respective grooves as the ear portions move within the brake pad clip due to the torque applied to the brake pad. In past applications, at least two different brake pad clips must be used within a brake disc caliper assembly to avoid an interference condition between the rotor and a respective clip. Having different clips requires separate stamping tools be created for each respective design, which adds cost. In addition, distinct part numbers must be created to identify the different brake pad clips within the manufacturing facility in addition to storing and maintaining separate part bins during assembly of the clip to the anchor plate or brake pad.